


【DMC】Light。（VN）

by SyuriMow



Series: VN日常系列 [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyuriMow/pseuds/SyuriMow
Summary: 一个关于遗传性吸引的小故事。【Shadow。】的联动。最后有一段R18。角色属于卡普空 OOC属于我。





	【DMC】Light。（VN）

**Author's Note:**

> 凡人皆无法保守秘密，就算口风严实，也会在举手投足间流露，每个毛孔都散发着背叛的气息。——西格蒙德·弗洛伊德

尼禄正在经历所谓人生的低谷期。又或许称作半魔的过渡期更合适。

上一次他如此迷茫时还身在教团，他的右臂被恶魔抓伤变异，青涩的少年殊不知那仅仅是他跌宕起伏人生的开端而已。

伴随着半魔人力量的步步觉醒，尼禄开始萌生出种种无法控制的冲动与渴望，他明白这些感情并非完全出自于他人类的血脉，但对于恶魔的那一半他太过陌生，也不知道如何去应对身体里这些微小的改变。

姬莉叶总能在所有人之前察觉到尼禄身上发生的变化，聪慧的少女话语句句正中红心，她说尼禄需要真正的爱，需要一种不同于他们之间的爱，女孩并没有提出分开，但尼禄却比谁都清楚，比起干柴烈火的爱情，他确实更像在对待家人一样对待她，女孩干净得让他只有单纯的守护欲，他们之间就仿佛隔着一汪清澈的泉水，尼禄从未想过去破坏它的平衡，无论过去、现在、还是将来。

面对朝夕相处的姬莉叶，尼禄完全陷入沉默，嗓子里干巴巴的，甚至说不出半句辩解的话。

他需要什么？尼禄不清楚。他竭尽所能地表现得更加像在“爱”一个人，但比起恋人，他却始终更像一个守护者，那是他世界里两个完全不同定义的概念。

恶魔的力量无法被完全掌控，为了保障妮可和姬莉叶的安全，年轻的恶魔猎人暂时性地离开了佛杜那。

*

接到妮可的求助时，半魔双子正好回到人间一个月有余。

尼禄完全步入了半魔人生命阶段里的起伏期，无论在力量上也好，还是感情上也罢。

二十多年前半魔双子经历这段时期的日子里，他们打得天翻地覆你死我亡，闹剧最终以维吉尔坠入魔界收了场，相较两位长辈，尼禄的起伏期来的有些晚，却不比他们和平多少。

但丁带着维吉尔在荒林里找到尼禄时，男孩正靠着块被砸穿的岩壁小憩，身上的创伤倒是已经完好愈合，一身衣服却破烂不堪。传奇恶魔猎人啧啧地摇头，上前准备叫醒大侄子，中途却被维吉尔伸出的手臂拦在了原地。

双子中的年长者抬起头，眯起眼睛，浅灰色眼底闪现着些道不明的情愫，他迟疑很久，最终也没有叫醒昏睡中的尼禄，只是走过去架起男孩的肩膀将人带回了最近的城镇。

但丁难得“斥巨资”在小镇里定了一间昂贵的套房，他嘴上心疼着他的披萨经费，行动上却没有半点犹豫地预约下坏境最好的房间。

无节制的战斗耗尽他太多体力，半梦半醒中尼禄嗅到一股凌冽却不刺骨的气息环绕着他，它仿佛有着神奇的魔力，明明拥有冰冷的温度却丝毫没有疏离感。

波动期里长久无法平静的他难得地睡了个好觉，二天醒来之时，但丁已经出门去解决林子里的恶魔残党，而维吉尔静静安坐在空旷的房间里唯一的椅子上，翻阅着置放在茶几上的小说。

窗户外经历严冬洗礼、新抽出枝丫的榕树上刚好落下只早起的鸟儿，尼禄在叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣声中清清嗓子，但他不知道该对维吉尔说些什么，于是就只好这么在床沿干坐着，攥着被单的一角惶惶不安。

倒是维吉尔率先开口打破了沉默。

“但丁让你给妮可回个电话，她们很担心你。”男人没有抬头，重复着胞弟离开时的交代的话。

于是尼禄从善如流从困境中解脱似的提起木茶几上的电话，拨通远在佛杜那的妮可的号码，然而接电话的却不是聒噪的机械师，而是姬莉叶。

他向她报了平安，扯了几句家常后便挂断了电话。

放下话筒的那一刹那，尼禄发现维吉尔正用那对浅到几乎透明的眼睛正一动不动地望着他。

“不是你的搭档？”

维吉尔很少主动挑起关于尼禄生活的话题，尼禄讶异地怔在原地，出神良久才找回自己的声音。

“嗯…是姬莉叶，呃，她是我曾经的女朋友。”

“曾经？”

这是维吉尔第一次主动关心尼禄的感情问题，简单的单词让尼禄窒息般卡壳，维吉尔重复着他上句话里的某个单词，便没有继续出声，他稍许抬高一边眉毛，若有所思地看着原地踌躇的儿子。

“是啊……我们分手了。”尼禄暗自叹息，他并不指望他和维吉尔的对话能演变成重逢后父与子的第一次人生相谈，维吉尔对于尼禄来说依然是个团迷，男孩甚至不知道自己是如何诞生的，分隔二十年之久，他也不清楚维吉尔能不能给他情感上的救助。

但他想知道。

年轻的恶魔猎人低头玩弄起手心里机械臂的小零件，假装不经意地问道，

“那你有喜欢的人吗？”

他用余光偷偷看着他的父亲，眼底倒映窗外稀薄的晨光，氤氲着星星点点的迷惘。

维吉尔可以毫不犹豫地教会尼禄怎么三秒之内撕碎一只高阶恶魔，然而关于感情，他却只能依靠着他人性半身残留在躯体里一星半点的记忆平凑出个完整的答案。

斟酌片刻后，他还是如实回答道，“有。”

原本排队等待在尼禄嗓子眼里的千百个问句竟就这么被维吉尔轻飘飘的回答突如其来地打断，不得不承认，从半魔双子回归后他一直在关注着维吉尔，无论是有意的、还是无意间。

打着关心作为幌子的侥幸心理被全然被打破，尼禄终是无法再自欺欺人。

他不想听见维吉尔低沉的嗓音念出任何旁人的姓名。

他本以为他的困境可以得到解决，而维吉尔简单的回答为他带的只有来无尽后悔，和阵阵莫名的空虚感。

*

尼禄的魔力与情绪都不稳定，维吉尔又回归没多久，但丁以互相照看为由把大侄子塞给兄长同行，习惯单打独斗的维吉尔没有拒绝儿子的“陪伴”，但自从那个清晨起，两人之间凝重的气氛不但没有缓解，反而便变愈发诡秘。

出乎尼禄意料之外的，维吉尔对于繁琐的人类生活并没有多少不适应，他高效的猎杀委托目标，满足战斗欲的同时顺带拯救附近饱受摧残的乡镇，面对镇民们热情的感激他没有表现出过多的困扰，甚至平静地收下了镇长递来关于周末露天宴会的邀请函。

这让正把生活过得一团糟的尼禄不禁自感惭愧。

在此前不久某次佛杜那混乱的委托过后，尼禄还是和他的初恋彻底告别了，尼禄能清楚地感受到自己身体上的变化，他不想耽误女孩的未来，回归亲情的定位确实是当下最好的选择。

然而这件事依然没帮助尼禄从低谷里爬上来，他像迷途的幼鹿般彷徨在深林中，每一次尝试都只能让他跌得更重，陷得更深，尼禄也曾试图向维吉尔求助，讽刺的是，他徒劳地发现他竟找不出任何求助的理由。

但丁和维吉尔在乡镇的小酒吧里找到尼禄的时候，谁也没能搞明白尼禄为什么会醉成这副模样。

半魔人超人的生理系统令斯巴达家族的后裔不容易喝醉，事实上尼禄只要了些酒精浓度很低的果酒，现在却醉得像被生灌进几桶伏特加。

不过有常言道，酒不醉人人自醉。

回荡着欢腾的乡间小曲的酒吧里，伴随着晃眼的霓虹灯光和觥筹交错的噪音，男孩朦朦胧胧、意识不清地半靠在吧台上啜吸着杯里色彩鲜艳的液体。

见到半魔双子的那一刹那尼禄并没有感到惊讶，他缓慢地眨眨眼，而后潜意识地向着他的父亲和叔叔扯出个比哭泣还难看的笑容。

“去吧，维吉尔，尽尽你做老爸的责任。”但丁向天花板长叹一口气，顺手一巴掌拍在兄长的背上，动作激起沉闷的拍击声。

走出灯火通明的酒吧后，世界像是瞬间融入黑暗，靠在维吉尔肩头的尼禄抬头望着小镇缀满繁星的天空。

他们并肩而行，凛冬的气息又开始环绕在他的身体周围，思绪在被抽丝剥茧般抽离，昏睡过去的前一秒，尼禄悄悄侧过头，在父亲颈侧的血管上印下个意味不明的吻。

但丁走最右边，沉闷的声音犹如越过千山万水来到维吉尔的耳旁。

“你知道这一切都不是走在正轨上。”他说，“他会被困住的。”

“Foolish，Dante.”维吉尔轻轻松松架着尼禄软绵绵的身体，只留下个背影给站在原地的但丁，“我会给他任何他想要的。”

“……”

维吉尔没有送尼禄回姬莉叶的温馨小屋，也没有回到但丁乱糟糟的事务所，没人知道这对父子那晚去了哪里，仅剩的画面唯有年长者为男孩褪去衣物时迟缓艰难的动作，和男孩短靴上犹如拥有生命的海草般缠绕的鞋带，它们绕在维吉尔苍白的指尖，久久不愿散开。

*

人类便是这样一群苦中作乐的生物，明明才脱离恶魔阴影不久的小镇在魔物被清缴后的首周末举办了一个庆祝晚会，作为头号“功臣”的维吉尔和尼禄作为头号嘉宾自然也受邀前往。

当然，其实那次委托中的魔物大部分在尼禄没有出手之前就被维吉尔斩成碎片了，所以尼禄并不是非得跟着维吉尔来这，但尼禄贪恋着在维吉尔身边的时光，维吉尔做到了一个父亲应该做到的所有，男孩躁动不堪的身体因为他们每一个触碰而欣喜雀跃。

但丁曾担心的事情一件也没有发生，尼禄知道自己理应为维吉尔感到高兴，然而在欣喜的同时他开始莫名地畏怯起来，他很清楚这意味着以后他很难再找出第二个可以光明正大地呆在维吉尔身边的理由。

但丁特意借了燕尾礼服给父子俩，少见的发色与半魔人完美的身体比例无疑让他们成为夜晚的焦点，然而无论周围的人们如何热情奔放敬酒道谢，维吉尔始终都只是将尼禄挡在身后，不冷不热，不紧不慢地全盘接受着道谢、夸赞和某些意味明显的目光。

晚宴快要结束时，代表全镇居民官方道谢的镇长女士向维吉尔提供了一个很棒的工作机会，据说在遥远的东方同样存在着恶魔，而镇长所提及的古老的小镇上有座历史悠久图书馆。

对于热衷于新生力量和文学作品的的维吉尔来说，这听上去诱惑力很大。维吉尔不是但丁，谁也没有规定他必须长久地逗留在同一个地方。

没等到维吉尔回答镇长女士的话语，玻璃爆裂的声音打断了周围人的思绪。

就隔着维吉尔一步之遥的尼禄徒手捏爆了厚重的玻璃杯，他湖色的瞳孔里瞬间闪出魔人化后的金光，同时后背隐隐约约地展现出翼手的轮廓。

相较于镇长女士受惊的尖叫，维吉尔倒并不意外，他淡淡托起尼禄的左手，有条不紊地拨出刺进皮肤的碎玻璃片，最后紧紧地握住那只颤抖的手。

好不容易平静下来的尼禄知道自己的过激反应搞砸了一切，姬莉叶曾经说过尼禄是个非常棒的家人，他开始在心里质问自己，为什么他连儿子这一角色都能当得一塌糊涂。

*

维吉尔在等待契机。一个让彼此正视感情的契机。

庆功晚会结束时偏僻的小镇下起了暴雨，但丁为数不多的生活经费并不能次次为他们提供高档的住宿，他们在镇民嘈杂的喊声中跌跌撞撞地回到小旅馆，维吉尔的发梢被雨水打湿，软软地贴在鬓角，连带着将男人的气场都软化不少。

初春的空气还很凉，夜晚刺骨的雨水更是让魔力暴动而浑身燥热的尼禄冷得难受。

尼禄脱下被泥水浸透的靴子，光着脚在地板上踩出几个连续的小水坑，他有些不知如何面对维吉尔，只好找个暂时逃避的理由，“我去放点热水，你先洗个澡吧。”

然而维吉尔在他说话的间隙早已用魔力蒸干身上的水汽。

尼禄倒吸一口气，沉甸甸的感觉积蓄在胃里无处发泄，他收回递出去的毛巾，转身推开浴室，“…好吧，那我先洗。”

“尼禄。”维吉尔在他后脚几乎消失在视野里的瞬间出了声。

“啊？”

“为什么逃避。”维吉尔的话一向不多，平静地陈述着某种事实。

“…我又不会你的魔力速干法，我得找个吹风机把自己吹干。”尼禄无语凝噎，只好假装听不懂维吉尔话语里的深意。

“你知道我不是在说这个。”他又一阵见血地拆穿了男孩所有的伪装。

“……如果你想要道歉。”尼禄觉得好像有人抽空了这小房间里本就不多的空气，压抑感令他窒息，连带着说出去的话也变得断断续续，“对不起，我搞砸了你和镇长的谈话。”

“你已经是个合格的恶魔猎人了，甚至做得比我都好，我给你打满分。”尼禄不想再如此下去，找不到出口的男孩干脆将自己莫名其妙的感情一刀两断，“我跟但丁的约定也可以到此为止，以后我不需要整天跟着你了，镇长夫人说的挺对的，你有你的自由。”

“不要欺骗我。也不要欺骗自己。”

“……你明明知道我最近变得有多奇怪，我不知道自己想要什么，我自己都找不到自己想要的答案。”面对父亲的拷问，尼禄再度苦笑，弓起指尖扣弄着掌心玻璃碎片留下的细小伤口，利用痛痒感让自己冷静下来，“我不想对你造成困扰。”

“你不会对我造成困扰。”

“？”

维吉尔解决问题的方式一向简单又果决，尼禄想要一个答案，那他将斩断任何阻碍给他一个完美的答复，于是他径直向他的孩子伸出手，

“尼禄，过来。”

*

尼禄不知道维吉尔的目的，他猜想或许维吉尔还是和往常那样想检查他的伤口，于是他在维吉尔的注视下住下慢慢挪动脚步，停在男人的面前，半跪俯下身，犹豫着怔怔地把手放在维吉尔的手里。

掌心相贴的一瞬间，尼禄被一股牵引力猛地向前拉去，他的跌进维吉尔的怀抱，台灯昏黄的光令残留那些在他皮肤上的水珠划出道暧昧的暖光。

他被维吉尔毫无预警地堵上双唇，维吉尔握着他的手、扣住他潮湿的后脑勺，相贴的身躯不再止于触碰，在尼禄僵硬的瞬间果决地撬开了他冰凉的嘴唇。

尼禄反应过来维吉尔在亲吻他的时侯，他的父亲已经在他的嘴里逗留很久了。他带领他的舌头在湿热的空间里互相纠缠，点燃身躯里被囚禁多时的渴望。

“什么感觉？”仿佛漫长过一个世纪的亲吻结束后，维吉尔贴着尼禄变得滚烫透着粉色的耳根问道，“你想推开我吗？”

“……不。”

对于维吉尔的暗示，尼禄比思维诚实百倍的身体根本毫无反抗之力，仅仅一个吻，他便开始眼眶发热，喉咙发干，亲吻成为他唯一的宣泄口，急促的回答过后，他像只初次狩猎的小兽般狠狠地扑向他的父亲，啃咬起他淡色的双唇，将脑海里曾经有过的非分之想全都付之于行动。

维吉尔像只狼群首领接纳幼崽的任性要求般接纳着尼禄所有的动作，他满意地眯起眼睛享受着尼禄青涩的主动，用柔软的舌尖互相追逐，在交换津液的空隙里掠夺呼吸，最后深陷进彼此的气息，唇齿交缠之间凛冬的气息再度环绕上尼禄的身躯，熟悉的温度引诱着他一步一步迈向深渊的尽头。

这就是他关于爱，关于渴望的答案。

“乖孩子。”

恍惚间尼禄听到维吉尔幽幽地吐出一个称呼，紧接着他被引导着落进床铺，破旧的床板发出嘎吱一声，床垫被压出个柔软的凹陷，他窝在父亲的胸膛之上，厮磨着对方的嘴唇。

亲吻的途中维吉尔将躺在身上的男孩又拉近一些，直到他们几乎每一寸皮肤都相贴在一起，维吉尔意图明显地隔着布料磨蹭着他们胯间相贴的地方，那片区域早已变得火热而坚挺。

“你……”尼禄的脸埋在维吉尔的肩窝里，直面父亲赤裸的欲望让他有些不知所措。

“这就是你想要的答案。”很少流露出感情维吉尔身体轻颤起来，他似乎在笑，“我想现在我们统一战线了？”

尼禄的理智像条紧绷已久猛然断裂的线，一切都变得一发不可收拾，他被褪去衣物压进被褥，维吉尔修长的指尖划过他自己都不曾触碰的地方，打开身体奇妙的体验让男孩发出些细小的闷哼，浅浅低吟着父亲的名字。

不明界限的爱开始发酵，维吉尔的抚摸触碰精准地掌控着他每个器官，尼禄甚至开始有种维吉尔比他自己更了解自己的身体的错觉。 

维吉尔借着他挺硬的分身前端泌出的透明液体进入他的身体，干涩的肠道隐隐有些湿意，尼禄在一片燥热中胡乱挣动，徒劳地想借此安抚内心躁动的空虚感。

“嘘。”维吉尔倒是很耐心，慢条斯理地吻他，“不要心急，男孩。“

修长的手指干净利落地在湿软的穴道里戳刺刮擦，扩张的过程中尼禄射了一次，剧烈喘息着将大股白灼液交代在父亲健实的腹肌上。

腺体高潮让尼禄的身体放松不少，也愈发期待着更激烈的交合，隐隐湿润的肠壁在肠液与前液的作用下变得粘腻而湿滑。

男人将滚烫的性器从皮裤里释放出来，圆润的头部抵上尼禄可怜兮兮地收缩着的入口，然而这时他却停下了所有动作，隐忍而沙哑声音落进早已无法思考的尼禄脑海，“我给你最后一次后悔的机会。” 

“都到这一步了你还指望我推开你吗。”尼禄顿时有些气急，他分明早已被吃得通透，奶白色的身体上零零落落地残留着深红色的咬痕，先不说硬邦邦吐着前液的分身，连胸前的两枚小肉球都在空气里充血挺硬，“维吉尔你到底行不行。”

维吉尔磨蹭着翕张的穴口，在嫩肉讨好似的缠上来时又残忍拔出，他压低声音问，“……你应该叫我什么？”

“……父，父亲。”尼禄撇撇嘴，羞耻心终是抵不过对维吉尔的渴求。

称呼最后一个音节落在空气中时维吉尔将性器整个埋入尼禄的抽搐的穴道，即便经过足够的扩张，吞下半魔人过大的器官还是令尼禄倒抽一口凉气。

铺天盖地的异物感令他身体不住颤抖，扶着维吉尔肩膀的指关节隐隐发白，他倚着维吉尔消瘦的肩无声地尖叫，失了力气地瘫软进父亲的怀抱。

对于很少自渎的尼禄来说，被填满身体确实太过激烈，男孩连喘息都带上了几分哭腔，维吉尔挪动胯部时每个细小的摩擦都能带来剧烈的颤抖。

于是维吉尔安抚孩童似的拍打起他光洁的背并按揉着他的身体，同时下身小幅度地耸动着帮助他适应异物入侵，这同时蕴含温情与色气的动作似乎也只有维吉尔能办得到。

一小段时间的适应期后，男孩的身体开始分泌更多情液迎接入侵，身体也不满足地蹭动起来，年长者知道一切都已尘埃落定，便收起初始的温情，开始毫不留情大幅摆动起胯部。

男孩吞吐着父亲温热的性器，为他完全打开自己的身体，他在暴风骤雨的攻击里迷失方向，而维吉尔便是黑暗中唯一矗立已久的灯塔，尼禄抓住唯一的光亮，将满腔爱意如数送上。

“现在是什么感觉？”就在尼禄被翻腾的快感激得无法思考的时候，维吉尔低下头，在失神的男孩的耳边低语起来。

堤坝一旦被冲破，汹涌而出的爱意便像洪涝般无法抑制，尼禄无法组织出完整的语句回答父亲的话，只能在几声无意义的呻吟后甜腻地断断续续喊着“Father”。 

几轮剧烈挺动过后，尼禄在维吉尔狠狠撞上他敏感不已的腺体时再一次射了出来，他张口咬住他觊觎已久的颈侧，挤在两人结实的腹肌间的性器吐出一大股白灼液，高潮过后抽动着的内壁和脖颈上传来的刺痛让维吉尔也越过最后的底线，将体液如数射进他的身体。

简单的释放显然满足不两个成年的半魔人，不过维吉尔并没有立刻进行下一轮进攻，只是埋在尼禄湿热的还在微微抽搐的肠道里享受余韵。

尼禄的眼前还闪着片片攀顶的白光，迷糊间他好像听见维吉尔说，“他曾经也想过和你这么做。”

连续的后穴高潮让尼禄半晌没缓过神，汗湿的额发软软地落在额头，蓄满泪水的眼睛久久找不回焦点，他在温暖的怀抱里平复好久才缓过气，这才反应过来维吉尔话里的“他”指代的是谁。

“……但是你说你有喜欢的人。”尼禄明显有些底气不足，“我以为……”

“无论我是什么身份，我都不觉得这个词还能指代第二个人？”维吉尔侧身将他们之间拉开两个手掌的距离，静静地凝视尼禄潮红的眼睛。

或许是小诗人的话题激起了尼禄长久压抑的感情，维吉尔好不容易拉开的几十厘米距离又回归为零。

最后的隔膜被撕裂，世俗隔阂变得遥不可及，尼禄重新将脑袋埋进父亲颈侧，贴着他的耳廓一遍遍重复着四个字。

“我喜欢你。” 

尼禄绵软的气音让原本安静蛰伏他体内的野兽再度苏醒，感受到变化的男孩不禁小声嘟囔起来。

“你没有中场休息的吗……”

“我猜你还不是很清楚半魔的体力？”维吉尔动了动腰，惹得尼禄无比敏感的身体一个激灵。

话是如此，维吉尔没有再动，他维持着交合的姿势，仅是让掌心贴着尼禄光滑的后背肆意游走着。

尼禄这一生总在与维吉尔被迫分离，从出生时不知情的离别，到小诗人无奈的离开，最后半魔双子不得已的告别。早在他知道他们血脉相连之前，遗传性吸引就早已将他们之间催化至不可挽回的地步，只可惜尼禄一而再三地与他失之交臂，尼禄的心曾坠落三次，这一次他终于在深崖边沿抓住了他的救命稻草。

他不想再次错过维吉尔。

在被再度引领进情潮之前，他握紧维吉尔的手腕，回望着他的眼睛说，

“…别再离开我。”

漫漫岁月中维吉尔为自己做过无数次抉择，或大或小，或对或错，每一次都伴随着别离与失去，男人对于伤痛早已麻木，可就在他自认为无法再失去更多的时候，命运又给了他一份无法割舍的渴望。

尼禄听见熟悉的声音在耳边响起。

那个声音轻缓而坚定地说。好。

维吉尔用十分符合他作风的单音节，给出了一个即将长达一生的承诺。

假若维吉尔每次离开都是一次抉择，那么而这一次，他终选择用余生去拥抱他的阳光。


End file.
